A Broken Heart
by RingTailGuy123
Summary: A young man dies from a broken heart that has been stepped on over and over...


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Charcters Sucker Punch Does.**

* * *

**Thanks Slylady345 my BestBud for hooking me up with and giving me this story Idea! Give her a round of claps people!!!!!!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~A Broken Heart~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

A Young man laid dieing…rain pounded against him as he lay on the cold already flooding cement. His life was ending…all his pain and suffering would disappear he hoped. His life was wasted…all his intentions foolish. His love blinded him from seeing how the women he loved so dearly actually felt about him…

The he heard a noise…faint footsteps. She couldn't find him, he wouldn't give her the joy of seeing him suffer slowly and die.

Quickly he darted pain making him slow a she ran, the vixen followed not knowing it was her love whom she hadn't seen in years and ran trying to catch him.

"We got a runner." He reported catching up.

"We can get him." She replied.

As they chased the black figure they soon lost him, but her partner searched though they still couldn't find him. Then they saw the figure run into a church.

The young man breathed heavy as he stood against the wall, he heard footsteps. Quietly he ran but then felt more pain increase, then found himself falling quickly picking himself up off the ground he ran breathing hard panting really…

Soon he reached a place were he thought he could die in peace; slowly he sat on the church bench lying down. The preacher noticed him and quickly came to his side.

"Are you okay sir?" He asked.

"May I die here?" He asked quietly.

The preacher ran for the phone.

"Please…no." The young man called.

The bird stopped walking back, "What's your problem?"

"I just want to die in peace please…" He asked his voice faint.

The bird hesaintly nodded sitting next to him, "Your…"

"Yes and hated for it…I am evil I suppose." The young man said sucking in air painfully.

"You're not evil and you know it as well as I." The bird said.

"…I…my life is worthless…" The young man said.

"Nobody's life is worthless God will take care of you he already does he loves all his children." The preacher said quietly.

"I am sick of life." He cried his eyes wetting.

"Now there shhh, it'll be okay…you have been through a lot…and I know your secret." The preacher said.

"You…" The young man looked at him.

"Your in love." The preacher said.

"How?" He questioned.

"Because you have an honest face and heart." He replied.

"She ripped my heart out." The young man said.

"You shouldn't let somebody control why you want to live…" The preacher said.

"She meant everything to me…I have nobody left…" The young man let tears fall freely as he sat.

"Lay down young one…you'll be at peace soon…" The preacher said quietly.

The vixen and her partner had caught up and busted through the door. They saw an old bird crying and praying softly…

She walked up the aisle and turned the corner of the large oak bench…

She dropped to her knees in front of the bench.

Her eyes filled to the brim with tears… She cried as she cradled the young man.

The preacher sighed, "You now love, no that he is dead…why couldn't you have treated him this way why he was alive?"

"I…I…never meant…" She cried more hugging the dead and growing cold body of her love.

"Maybe your pride and expectations blinded you from true happiness…there is nothing you can do…" The preacher said walking away.

"Please don't be dead." She sobbed.

That night…Sylvester James Cooper died of a broken heart…

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------NOTES: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He did not commit suicide because of his broken heart for anybody who thought that, he was beaten up by some criminals or something...**

**My first fiction…might make a second chapter or something…Leave reviews! Again thanks Slylady345 your awesome!!!!**


End file.
